


Angel

by Vanilla_Ella



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Breakup, Chubby Josh, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers, pink haired josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/pseuds/Vanilla_Ella
Summary: When Debby breaks up with Josh, it's up to Tyler to comfort his best friend (and hopefully not murder anyone on the way).





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead.
> 
> Kinda...
> 
> This is stupid. 
> 
> As am I.
> 
> So enjoy (?)

'Can you come over?'

Tyler is used to these texts from his best friend; after all, they did only live a few minutes away from each other.

He supposes the reason he's caught off guard is due to the fact that he receives the request just as his eyelids begin slipping close, tired eyes squinting at the bright light of his phone in the dead of night.

So what if he's awake at 2 in the morning? At least it was the weekend.

'Right now?' Tyler wearily texts back.

Normally he'd be all up for visiting Josh, even at this strange time. But the fact that his Josh ignored every text he'd been sending the last twenty four hours made Tyler feel slightly irked at the sudden request. Tyler knew he was spending part of the day with his girlfriend, but that didn't give him an excuse to ignore Tyler completely. And anyways, how can Josh ask something from him after pretending he didn't exist?

For a minute, no response is sent, and Tyler's about to just give up and fall asleep before his phone sounds off with a soft 'ding!'

'Please,' is spelled out across his screen in the normal black letters, the word simple yet urgent somehow.

It's almost as if Tyler suddenly feels the gravity of the situation without really knowing it, the fact that Josh never pushed for anything to be done for himself alarming Tyler.

The seventeen year old quickly gets out of bed despite his tiredness, a sudden rush of nervous energy coursing through his veins. He tugs a shirt over his half-naked body and pulls clean basketball shorts over his boxer-briefs, putting his phone safely into one of his deep pockets before moving towards the glass pane in his bedroom.

He's thankful for the large, strong tree just under his window, having served as the perfect getaway from his house many times before. He's quiet as possible as he slips out, knowing that if he was caught by his parents, there'd be hell to pay. The moonlight is pale yet strong as he begins jogging to Josh's house, the summertime air warm against his skin.

It doesn't take long for Tyler to arrive at Josh's house, and he quickly bounces up to his porch. 

He's not afraid to ring the doorbell, knowing that Josh's family and siblings had left to visit some of their family out of town while Josh stayed behind to finish up his last week of school.

Tyler stands there for a moment, tapping his foot anxiously against the wood under his feet. When nobody answers the door, his worry increases tenfold, and he's about ready to break down the door when he grasps the handle, twisting it and gasping (inwardly) to find it unlocked.

Josh never really did a good job of looking after himself. 

He steps into the house, mind racing as he wonders if his best friend is in danger, or if someone broke in. He refrains from shouting out Josh's name, knowing it might draw unwanted attention to himself, but instead begins walking cautiously through the Duns' house, slightly confused but relieved to find everything in order and in place.

If someone broke in, no doubt the house would be trashed, right?

He walks up the steps cautiously though, footsteps soft against the light-colored wood of the stairs.

As he begins walking down the hallway adorned with family pictures and leading to bedrooms, he hears sniffles, soft but clear coming from Josh's room.

"Josh?" Tyler whispers, peeking into his best friend's room only to get his heart broken as if the door was slammed into him. 

Josh lies on his bed, curled up in a fetal position in his ripped, black skinny jeans and his hole-ridden shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tyler inquires, voice unconsciously taking on a sad tone as he moves into the room, sitting on the side of his bed and putting a hand on Josh's shoulder.

His best friend doesn't seem to notice his presence until that moment, and his head shoots up, coffee eyes wide and kitten-like, red and glassy.

"Ty," Josh croaks, sitting up and running his fists into his eyes roughly. "I-I'm sorry for asking you to come over--"

"What, no, don't be sorry," Tyler immediately interjects, pulling his soft friend into his arms lovingly.

He begins to cry again as the brunette lies his head on top of Josh's, his hands gently soothing up and down his back.

"What's going on, Joshie?"

"Debby," Josh sobs, voice raw and thick with his tears. "She-she--"

The bubblegum-haired boy breaks down again, unable to form words as he clings onto his best friend, his anchor.

Tyler doesn't need him to finish anyway, immediately assuming the worst (what else could break his friend so thoroughly?); rage begins flowing in his veins, angry and hot.

How could someone be so cruel?

"I'm sorry, Joshie," Tyler murmurs, shaking with anger as he holds the warm body in his arms even tighter than before. "She doesn't deserve you."

"But-but I don't understand," Josh hiccups as he tries to hold his sobs long enough for him to add, "Loved her so much and--and she doesn't love me back."

Tyler's heart throbs with sorrow; his best friend always had so much love to give, and he gave it so freely. The brunet would never understand how Josh could be so callous and hazardous with his own heart, leaving it vulnerable and open to the world, but it was one of the things he loved most about Josh, and damn anybody who would make his bubblegum friend regret it.

"I'll murder her," Tyler mumbles, unaware his thoughts are being said out loud. "I'll murder her tomorrow, bury her, and be back in time for dinner."

"No!" Josh shouts, startling the brunet as his face darts up from his chest, a look of mild horror over his sweet, innocent face. "Ty, don't!"

Tyler frowns, grabs Josh by the shoulders and looks him straight in the eye. "Josh, she hurt you," he says as if it's new information and he's the messenger, "I won't let her get away with that."

"Don't hurt anyone, please," Josh sniffs, placing his hands on each side of Tyler's face.

The brunet's heart absolutely melts when those coffee eyes dance with tears and love as he stares at his best friend, almost feeling sick when Josh whispers, 

"I'm already hurting, and that's enough people in the world to be miserable."

Tyler swallows hard. 

Josh doesn't deserve this. Any of it.

The brunet doesn't even need to ask Josh why, what Debby's reasoning for their break-up was. He knew she had some problems with Josh and his slight weight gain over the school year, but that couldn't be the case, right? It wouldn't change the situation to dig further anyhow, wouldn't make it any better. It might serve to hurt Josh more to bring it up, in fact. 

Instead, Tyler cups his cheeks almost roughly, motivated by the desperate need to wash away Josh's sorrow, his hurt. 

His quick movements clearly startle the bubblegum boy, his coffee eyes going wide and warm cheeks tinging pink.

They're soft in Tyler's basketball-calloused hands, like smooth, warm nectarines on a summer day.

"Ty?" Josh whispers, looking nervous as tears stand still in his warm, trusting eyes.

It's a crime to be that beautiful when crying, Tyler decides. Crying was supposed to be disgusting, full of mucus and gross sobbing. 

Why did Josh look like an absolute angel with tears streaking galaxies and oceans down his darling face?

The urge to comfort his bubblegum boy is stronger than ever, the need to feel close to him and let him know he loves him is all Tyler feels in his heart.

His eyes dart quickly to Josh's pink lips, hesitating for a second; he's afraid of what will happen if he does his heart's bidding, lets Josh know that he's there for him (and always will be) with the only way he knows how.

However, with his fear meaning nothing in comparison to his need, it takes only another split second before he's leaning forward, eyes falling close as he presses his chapped lips against Josh's smooth ones.

He's holding his breath, lungs tight with the lingering doubt and worry.

Everything stands still for a moment, soft, pillow lips warm against his mouth, cheeks like soft dough in his hands.

Tyler nearly loses himself, his mind wandering through a cloudy heaven.

It'd been years since he kissed Josh, the first time being in seventh grade. If no one shouted in disgust, if no one told them it was strange and wrong, that kisses were meant to be sexual and not simply about love, there would've been more occurrences were their lips met.

Because they loved each other.

They loved each other so much.

It's almost new, different. With so many years maturing them, changing them both only in the slightest, enough to make them fit more comfortably like two puzzle pieces, it's different from what Tyler remembered, giggles and awkward nose-bumping all but gone. 

A soft breath released between them both from Josh's end pulls Tyler out of his reverie, back to the present, and Tyler's about to pull away, fear of the realization of Josh's somewhat tense lack of response pumping fear into his heart.

"Sorry," Tyler squeaks immediately, his cheeks burning as he looks away, unsure if he was ready to see Josh's disgusted face.

He'd crossed a line.

Oh gosh, he crossed a line.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid, I just--I--"

His beginning of his ramble is cut off quickly, so hastily that he almost doesn't realize it.

He almost doesn't feel it.

The soft, rosy lips pressed right back against his.

He emits a strangled, confused sound, but his bubblegum boy simply sighs, their lips still pressed chastely against one another's, a soft hand coming to frame his cheek. 

Tyler feels Josh move forward on the bed, settling into the brunet's lap as his mouth opens just the tiniest.

When Tyler slots their lips together hesitantly, Josh presses forward, wrapping an arm around Tyler's neck and pushing them down to lie on his bed.

Their lips disconnect for a moment, Josh lying on top of Tyler, his weight heavy but comfortably so. Their faces are so close, only the tips of their noses brushing against each other.

The dim light from the lamp mixed with the pale moonlight spilling in from the window paints Josh in warm and cool glows, looking more angelic and innocent than ever.

As strange at it is, they stare directly into one another's eyes, chocolate ones meeting coffee.

Josh has the most beautiful eyelashes ever, each one dark and long. Tyler could get lost counting them, just like he did with the stars.

"This okay?" Josh whispers, voice still hoarse from crying. He still looks sad, Tyler notes, but there's a hopeful flicker in his eyes.

"C'mere, silly," Tyler whispers, hooking his arm around Josh's neck and pulling him down so that his face comes to rest on Tyler's shoulder.

"Thank you," Josh whispers, pressing a shy kiss to his neck.

"Anything for you, angel," Tyler whispers.

They breathe quietly for a moment, bodies pressed impossibly close but their hearts and souls even closer.

When he hears Josh's breaths draw even and sees his tears dry, he knows his best friend will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I absolutely adore writing chubby Josh ^^ he's so soft and sweet and helps me forget my crippling depression h a h A
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, it helps motivate me a lot
> 
> Hopefully I'll be posting more; until then, stay alive <3


End file.
